


Sweter

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [14]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: W tym barze zawsze coś się dzieje...[wiosna 2011]





	Sweter

Isola zwykła nosić głównie czarne ubrania. Czarne swetry, bluzy, czarne spodnie i buty, a nawet czarne akcesoria i dopełniające efektu naturalnie czarne włosy – większość jej rzeczy posiadała dumną barwę głębokiej czerni. Ponieważ ostatecznie Isola ubierała się jednak całkiem normalnie, nikt nigdy nie komentował jej monotonnego wyboru kolorów.

Aż w końcu pewnego dnia Totsuka rzucił jak gdyby nigdy nic:

– Isola, czemu zawsze chodzisz ubrana na czarno?

Trzymająca jedną z drogich filiżanek Kusanagiego dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust. Skryte za okularami tęczówki zwróciły się na Totsukę; ten uśmiechał się najniewinniej w świecie, jakby nie zauważając, że temperatura w barze HOMRA nagle gwałtownie spadła.

– …Bo lubię?

– Tak, ale bez przerwy? Nie masz niczego kolorowego?

– Nie mam.

– Łee…

Totsuka przybrał nieco rozczarowaną minę, lecz jego dobry humor nie osłabł ani odrobinę. Stojący za barem Kusanagi pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Równie dobrze mógłbyś spytać Annę, czemu zawsze chodzi w sukienkach.

– To co innego, Kusanagi-san! – wydął wargi Totsuka. – Anna posiada szeroką gamę różnych strojów. Isola też powinna czasami spróbować czegoś nowego, to tak jak z jedzeniem!

– Co za idiotyczne porównanie…

Kusanagi nadal zmywał młodszemu głowę, Isola jednak, choć to jej dotyczył temat, dopiła herbatę w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej przyzwyczaiła się do takich rozmów na swój temat i nauczyła je ignorować.

Tymczasem Totsuka, widocznie podekscytowany obrazami w swojej głowie, zaczął chodzić po barze, głęboko zamyślony. W pewnym momencie podskoczył i klasnął w dłonie.

– Wiem! – wykrzyknął tak raptownie, że Kusanagi aż drgnął. – Myślę, że pasowałby ci czerwony, jak nasz klan. Anna – zwrócił się do siedzącej na sofie dziewczynki – chciałabyś zobaczyć Isolę w czerwieni?

Anna przekrzywiła główkę, lecz po chwili zastanowienia przytaknęła.

– Chciałabym.

Wtedy w barze dał się słyszeć dźwięk jakby odkrztuszania. To Isola chyba uświadomiła sobie, że wpadła w kłopoty.

– …Tatara-san, nie mieszaj mnie w swoje pomysły.

– Hę, ale przecież pasowałby ci – Totsuka wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony. Podszedł do jednej z sof, podniósł z niej torbę z zakupami i uniósł do góry niczym łowca prezentujący zdobycz. – Kupiłem akurat taki czerwony sweter. Może go przymierzysz?

– Akurat kupiłeś czerwony sweter, który mam przymierzyć? – Isola zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Oj tam, nie przejmuj się szczegółami. No dawaj!

Obserwujący tę wymianę zdań niczym dobry mecz tenisa Kusanagi przez chwilę był pewien, że Isola pośle Totsukę do diabła. Ale nie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna wstała, po czym niezbyt delikatnym gestem przejęła od Totsuki torbę, a następnie ruszyła do barowej łazienki.

Gdy Isola zniknęła za drzwiami, Totsuka zaprezentował Kusanagiemu promienny uśmiech.

Kusanagiego przeszedł dreszcz.

* * *

– Ładnie. Pasuje ci.

Zadowolony komentarz Totsuki spotkał się jednak z milczeniem. Isola z powrotem zajęła miejsce przy kontuarze i poprosiła Kusanagiego o kolejną herbatę. Ten, nieco zdumiony, że nie oberwał rykoszetem od gniewu potężnego X-Raya, błyskawicznie wycofał się do aneksu kuchennego.

Anna, która właśnie popijała czerwony sok pomarańczowy, wpatrzyła się w sweter Isoli jak w obrazek.

– Piękna czerwień.

– Prawda? – zachichotał Totsuka. – Isola powinna dołączyć do Homry. Świetnie by się wpasowała.

– Totsuka, odlatujesz – upomniał go Kusanagi, lecz przyjaciel nie przestał się śmiać.

Isola odwróciła się na stołku, by spojrzeć na wciąż szczerzącego się Totsukę.

– Wybacz, ale wolę być „no clan”. Pasuje mi działanie solo.

– Heh, spodziewałem się, że tak powiesz. Ale – uniósł w górę palec wskazujący – pamiętaj, że jesteś tutaj u siebie. Prawda? Kusanagi-san?

Nim Totsuka uzyskał odpowiedź, w barze rozbrzmiał dzwoneczek i do środka weszli dwaj najmłodsi stażem członkowie Homry.

– Dobry – mruknął Eric.

– Hejka wszystkim! – przywitał się Akagi i wtedy dostrzegł Isolę. – O, Isola-san. Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. Jakoś inaczej.

– …

Zadowolony Totsuka patrzył na przybyszy, gdy ci siadali na sofie przy barowych stolikach. Następnie z wyczekującą i może odrobinę triumfalną miną odwrócił się w stronę kontuaru.

Kusanagi, który właśnie wrócił z kuchni z nową filiżanką herbaty, westchnął ciężko.

– Tak, tak, wygrałeś. A teraz już się zamknij, Totsuka. Z jakiegoś powodu strasznie się zmęczyłem…


End file.
